


The Spirit of Perpetual Negation

by kyrilu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Faustian Bargain, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper makes a business deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spirit of Perpetual Negation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because 1) Fin's been talking about Faustian exchanges and how great it'd fit with Loki/Tony and 2) I've seen froz3npizza shippers being SO ENTHUSIASTIC on my dash, so I wanted to try my hand with these three.
> 
> THESE THREE ARE SO CUTE, BTW.

Doctor Foster had originally found the book in Iceland. S.H.I.E.L.D. uploaded its pages to their files, and Pepper had found the text there, having hacked into the system with JARVIS’s assistance. Now she studied the glowing screen for the last time, skimming the translated words.

Stark Enterprises’ scientists had assembled everything for her. Tony didn’t know, and she thought it would be for the best. Just in case something happened. So he wouldn’t blame himself. Pepper knew that he couldn’t fix her, no matter how much information they had on Extremis; he couldn’t fix her as much as he couldn’t fix his arc reactor.

Tony was currently in the Malibu mansion, trying to find a cure. He was safe -- all the way across the country.

When Pepper closed her eyes, she could feel the fire within her. She let out a slow breath, and then told JARVIS, “Okay, JARVIS. It’s time to begin.”

“Yes, Miss Potts.”

He fired up the Tower’s arc reactor. Pepper watched as the room flared blue, and then she stepped into the middle of the constructed circle.

She waited.

And then she _saw_ , a shadowy figure on the peripheral of her vision. No matter how hard she squinted, or turned, she couldn’t make the person out.

“Why do you summon me, mortal?” the stranger asked.

“I’m here to make a sacrifice,” Pepper said, remembering the book’s words. “A bargain.” She willed the quiver out of her voice; she looked straight at what she assumed was the man’s face, daring him to leave or scoff or hurt her.

The stranger tilted his head. “What do you offer?”

“A gift of fire,” she said.

“ _Yes_ ,” the man said, his voice dropped into a hiss. “I can feel the flames within you. It is no such thing for a human to have -- it can kill you as much as serve you.”

“It’s yours,” she said steadily. “You can have it, as long as you hold up your end of the agreement.”

“I have my own magic. I am the god of fire,” the stranger said, and Loki Liesmith emerged from the darkness. His eyes were green and mocking. “What use do you think I need of yours?”

Pepper had anticipated that question, but she had an answer prepared. She approached it like she would toward Tony -- it’s best to fascinate, to interest him. Draw him in and he wouldn’t let go.

“It’s not magic.”

“Oh?”

“It’s science,” Pepper pushed on. “It’s a manufactured serum called Extremis. Enhanced strength, speed, healing.”

“Science and magic are the same processes,” Loki replied, but Pepper knew right then, she’d caught him. His head was tilted as he listened to her. He was curious. She hid a triumphant smile.

“You can distribute heat across your body. Temperature up or down. The virus needs to bond with its host to be successfully used. Otherwise, you explode.”

“I could perhaps research its composition...” Loki said, thoughtful. “Compare it with my own magic.” He paused. “What is your name, mortal?”

“Virginia Potts,” she told him.

“Then I accept your bargain, Lady Potts.” He gave her a sharp smile. “Now. What do you wish of me?”

“We don’t know much about Norse gods,” Pepper said. “So we’d like you to share. It doesn’t have to be everything, but as humans, you can understand that we’d like to know about other worlds. Other technologies. I can give you science; you can give us magic. Work with Stark Enterprises, Loki.”

It was at this point that Tony Stark barged in, yelling, “What the _hell_ , Pepper, JARVIS locked me out of the system, you’re using the arc reactor power--”

He froze when he saw Loki. “Who’s this?”

“You’re supposed to be in Malibu,” Pepper said, her lips set into a tight line.

“And I’ve decided to come back,” he said. “It’s my tower, too. Are you okay? What’s going on?”

She told him, while Loki stared at Tony, his eyes flickering over Tony's arc reactor.  Tony looked shocked that she had actually went ahead and _summoned a god_ without telling him, but before they could argue, Loki interrupted, “Who is this, Lady Potts?”

“Tony Stark,” Tony said, sticking out his hand, which Loki ignored. “This is my company, until Pepper here became CEO. I make most of the stuff -- inventor, engineer, Iron Man. I’d like to learn about your magic things, too. You can help Pepper?”

“I’ve heard of you, Man of Iron,” Loki said slowly. “You may witness our bargain.” He extended a hand out to Pepper. “Here.”

Pepper nodded, placed her hand on his pale one. “Alright.”

She could feel the fire shifting in her. She didn’t want it; not the creation that Maya had regretted.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Pepper?” Tony said, grabbing her arm.

“Yes,” she said, looking him right in his eyes. She smiled. “I’ll be fine, Tony.”

“If anything happens, I swear I’ll--”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, and she kissed him, closing her fingers around Loki’s. Tony pulled back, and then he watched: Loki was glowing green, serpentine flames twisting around him, and somehow it wasn’t burning him or Pepper. The green flames felt like soft gusts of wind; Pepper breathed in, out, and she felt like she was being cleansed. Renewed.

“Thank you,” Pepper breathed.

“This is a fair gift,” Loki said; his hand moved to touch the side of her cheek, brushing her hair away. “I can feel your fire within me now. I will be back. I need to adjust to this--”

And the god of fire let out a noise like a _gasp_ , staggering to the floor.

“Oh shit,” Tony said. “It’s starting. We need to get him into containment. Bruce’s Hulk-out chamber -- Pepper, c’mon.”

She helped Tony drag the burning-up god to the elevator. Down some steps, across a hallway. He would be okay, she thought. He was a god, wasn’t he?

But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

Loki was trembling; Tony was murmuring to him, “It’s okay, sorry, should've given you the fine print, yeah, Pepper? Seriously, you can get through this, buddy. Slow breaths. Deep breaths.”

They locked him in the chamber, behind the clear glass. He was shaking and sweating as the virus overtook him, his body lighting orange. It looked so much different from the green; Pepper put a hand on the glass, her fingers shaking. Tony was pale.

“I didn’t think that it might kill him,” she said finally.

“It’s not your fault,” Tony said. He put an arm around her. “Hey. This Loki guy looks tough. Maybe he’ll live. If not, well. I’ll kill him myself. He should’ve told us that he’s vulnerable, too, that he’s not some all-powerful god. I really do want to learn about magic and all that.”

“Me, too,” Pepper said quietly.

It felt like hours. Standing there as the red surged around Loki, seeming to devour him. But eventually, he screamed -- hoarse and angry; it made Pepper and Tony both flinch -- and the flames receded. He gazed at both of them through the glass, utterly exhausted. Green eyes tired and filmed over with moisture.

Tony fumbled to open the door, catching the god as he stumbled out. “Whoa there,” he said. “Slow down. Your body is adjusting to Extremis. But you’ve bonded with it.”

Pepper knelt over him, and mustered a smile.

Loki rasped, “You, Lady Potts, have endured this burning?”

“Yeah,” she said, squeezing his hand. “But it hurts less now, right?”

“You are a brave mortal indeed,” he said, and she pulled him into a kiss, his mouth warm but soft. He made a noise of surprise, but she could feel his smile under her lips, and really, she was fiercely _glad_ that Stark Enterprises had a new consultant, who seemed like he would be _fun._

“Let me,” Tony said, laughing into Pepper’s neck, and he kissed Loki, too.

 


End file.
